L-O-V-E
by BabyBunnyJungkookie
Summary: Cinta itu sebenarnya simple. Hanya saja,Hoseok agak berbelit-belit dalam mengakuinya. It's always Hopekook! Jungkook x Jhope! Jungkook x Hoseok! JungHope! Warning MPrgeg di akhir cerita.. Oneshot.. Don't forget to review,ne.. :D


Pernah mendengar kata "Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta." ?

Omong kosong. Siapapun yang mengatakannya pasti berbohong. Tak ada yang tak pernah jatuh cinta. Semua merasakannya. Cinta yang manis. Cinta yang pahit. Cinta yang menyenangkan. Cinta yang menyedihkan. Cinta yang berakhir bahagia. Bahkan cinta yang berakhir tragis.

Cinta bukan hanya Jack dan Rose yang terpisah oleh tenggelamnya _titanic_,atau Romeo dan Juliet yang mati bersama. Juga bukan hanya Rapunzel dan pangeran berkuda,serta Cinderella dan pangeran tampannya.

Cinta dimulai dari hal kecil,tak disengaja,bahkan kadang tak diinginkan. Tapi satu hal yang pasti.

_Kau tidak bisa menolak ketika cinta datang._

.

.

.

Valentine.

Hari yang hanya terjadi sekali setahun itu sudah kembali. Membawa aura berbeda di setiap sudut Kyunghee university,universitas yang dibangga-banggakan Korea Selatan itu. Dari para mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru yang masuk Januari lalu,hingga para dosen yang masih melajang,semuanya terlihat gembira hari ini. Termasuk seorang _namja_.

_Namja_ itu melangkahkan kakinya dari gerbang kampus menuju gedung utama dengan wajah berbinar. Tangannya memeluk sekotak besar cokelat yang dibuatnya sendiri semalam. Sesekali tangan kirinya memperbaiki letak tas yang tersampir di bahunya.

Ia terlalu senang,bahkan tak memperdulikan mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang berlalu-lalang dan menabraknya beberapa kali. Namja dengan rambut yang agak panjang itu sedikit berlari saat melihat loker yang menjadi targetnya sudah mulai terlihat. Sepatu _converse_ yang digunakannya menimbulkan suara ketukan yang teredam suara bising disekitarnya ketika namja itu berlari.

Senyumnya mengembang saat tiba di depan loker itu. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka loker berwarna abu-abu itu. Tapi namja itu mendesah pelan saat loker itu sudah terbuka.

Sudah banyak cokelat di dalam loker itu.

Namja itu mengusap cokelat di tangannya,kemudian tersenyum kecil. Tak apa! Yang penting cokelat yang dibuatnya lebih bermakna dibandingkan cokelat-cokelat bermerek yang ada di dalam loker itu. Ia meletakkan cokelat itu dengan hati-hati diatas tumpukkan cokelat lainnya,kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pena dan _post-it-note_ dari dalam tasnya. Ia menulis beberapa kalimat dan menempelkannya diatas kotak cokelat pemberiannya. Namja itu tersenyum lebar sekali lagi sebelum menutup loker itu.

Namja itu berbalik,meninggalkan loker tersebut dengan senyum berbinarnya. Tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang namja lain yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Laki-laki berekspresi dingin itu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya,menyebabkan beberapa namja mengeluarkan pekikan kecil saat melihat ketampanan laki-laki itu. Ia berjalan menuju loker yang baru saja ditinggalkan namja tadi,loker miliknya.

Loker tersebut dibuka,menampilkan puluhan cokelat berbagai merek mahal,sebuah cokelat buatan sendiri dibagian atas tumpukan itu,dan cukup banyak buku dengan nama 'Jung Hoseok' yang ada di bagian lain loker tersebut.

Hoseok mengambil beberapa buku yang dibutuhkannya untuk mata kuliah pertamanya,kimia. Matanya melirik tumpukan cokelat itu saat tangannya terhenti untuk mengambil buku. Ia baru menyadari ada sebuah _post-it-note_ diatas cokelat yang diletakkan namja tadi.

_._

_Selamat valentine,sunbae~ Ah,aku sedikit kecewa saat melihat sudah banyak cokelat yang diberikan orang-orang untuk sunbae.. Tapi aku __hara__p sunbae menyukai pemberianku~ Aku membuat cokelat ini sendiri~ Sekali lagi,selamat valentine,sunbae~_

_-Jeon __Jungkook__-_

.

Hoseok menjilat bibir bawahnya,berusaha menghilangkan keinginan untuk tersenyum melihat catatan kecil dari adik tingkatnya itu. Ia membuka buku catatannya,kemudian melekatkan _post-it-note_ itu di halaman terakhir bukunya.

Dengan cepat Hoseok menutup buku itu ketika bahunya ditepuk. Ia menoleh,mendapati sahabatnya tengah tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

"Ada apa,Jimin?"

Jimin,sahabatnya itu,terus saja tersenyum jahil. Matanya mengerling kearah buku catatan yang dipegang Hoseok. "Apa yang baru saja kau tempelkan ke bukumu,_hyun__g_?"

Hoseok memegang buku itu dengan erat. "Tak ada. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin,ciri khas laki-laki itu.

"Ei~ Aku hanya bertanya.." Jimin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Tak usah memasang tampang ingin membunuh seperti itu juga.."

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Ia memilih mengambil kembali buku-bukunya,lalu menutup lokernya. Ia berjalan pergi,meninggalkan Jimin yang menggerutu pelan sambil mengikutinya.

"_Hyung_.." panggil Jimin. Hoseok hanya menjawab dengan guUmman pelan. Jimin menatap Hoseok yang tetap dengan ekspresi dinginnya itu. "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Tidak." Jawab Hoseok cepat. Jimin mengangguk,tak curiga terhadap jawaban _hyung_-nya itu. Hei,siapapun akan percaya kalau orang se-dingin Hoseok mengatakan ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta!

Tanpa sadar Hoseok meremas buku yang dipegangnya. Bohong. Jelas-jelas ia baru saja berbohong. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau ia pernah jatuh cinta – ah,tidak. Saat ini pun ia sedang jatuh cinta.

Cinta yang manis. Bersemi dengan anehnya di tengah musim dingin empat tahun lalu,saat ia masih murid kelas tiga SMA. Muncul untuk seorang namja Busan yang setahun lebih muda darinya. Seorang mahasiswa jurusan sastra Inggris di universitas yang sama dengannya.

Namja ceria yang keras kepala. _Jeon Jungkook._

Selama ini Hoseok hanya diam,tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun tentang perasaannya. Bahkan ketika namja itu terang-terangan mengakui kalau ia menyukai Hoseok,laki-laki itu hanya diam tak menanggapi. Tiap tahunnya ia menerima cokelat di hari valentine,tapi sama sekali tak mengirim apapun pada sebagai balasan.

Hoseok tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Bahkan ketika kelas sudah dimulai,ia masih saja tak mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Bukan hal yang aneh sih,mengingat Hoseok adalah laki-laki dingin yang hanya menanggapi dengan singkat bahkan ketika ditanya oleh dosen.

Pikiran laki-laki itu kembali pada kejadian empat tahun lalu. Saat Hoseok yang saat SMA terkenal sebagai kapten basket yang selalu membawa keberuntungan bagi tim basket sekolahnya. Tak pernah kalah dalam pertandingan. Pencetak sebagian dari keseluruhan poin dalam setiap pertandingan. Ia dielu-elukan,dipuja,dibanggakan,di-idola-kan.

_Sebelum semuanya berubah karena kecelakaan itu._

Hoseok memang remaja nakal saat itu. Dibalik sikap dinginnya di muka umum,Hoseok suka mengikuti balap liar dengan mobil _sport_ mewah miliknya di malam hari. Bagaimanapun ia masih remaja labil yang mudah terpengaruh saat itu. Balapan yang illegal,ditambah usianya yang belum mencapai 20 tahun untuk mendapat SIM itu memang berdampak buruk.

Ia mengalami kecelakaan saat mencoba kabur dari kejaran polisi malam itu,malam sebelum pertandingan final basket antar SMA se-Seoul.

Entah bagaimana jadinya,tiba-tiba saja semua menyalahkannya. Appanya,pelatih basketnya,anggota tim basket,bahkan semua yang mengaku fans-nya. Tak ada yang menyangka Hoseok se-liar itu.

Semua mengatakan SMA-nya kalah di pertandingan tahun itu karena dirinya. Pertandingan terakhir yang harusnya bisa ia menangkan sebelum fokus untuk ujian masuk unversitasnya. Tak ada yang menjenguknya saat itu. Bahkan appa ibunya. Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus Hoseok yang tulang rusuk dan kakinya patah saat itu.

Semuanya,kecuali namja itu.

Hari kesepuluh Hoseok dirawat,dan tiba-tiba ruang rawatnya berubah ceria. Namja itu datang. Dengan puluhan _paper bag_ dan sebuah boneka besar. Namja itu tersenyum manis ketika Hoseok nyaris melonjak kaget melihatnya.

Hoseok ingat betul bagaimana Jungkook menggerutu ketika bercerita alasannya ia baru menjenguk Hoseok. Ia baru saja kembali dari Busan,daerah asal appanya. Hoseok hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika Jungkook berceloteh tentang oleh-oleh yang dibawanya,juga boneka untuk menemani Hoseok saat namja itu sedang sekolah dan tidak bisa menjaganya.

Karena demi tuhan,Hoseok bahkan sebelumnya tidak tau kalau namja itu ada.

Jungkook terus datang,menghibur hari-hari Hoseok yang semula sunyi. Kehadiran Jungkook sangat membantu. Bahkan lebih membantu dibanding kehadiran puluhan fansnya. Dan Hoseok harus mengakui,ia jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_,ayo ke kantin.."

Hoseok tersentak saat Jimin duduk disampingnya. Ah,ternyata kelas sudah bubar. Hoseok terlalu lama melamun. Putra tunggal Tuan Jung itu mengangguk singkat. Ia merapikan bukunya –yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak disentuhnya,lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kantin kampus bersama Jimin.

Sepanjang jalan Jimin terus saja mengoceh tentang kekasihnya,Yoongi,adik tingkat yang kuliah di jurusan psikologi itu. Hoseok mendesah pelan,telinganya lelah juga mendengar sahabatnya itu tak berhenti berbicara. Keduanya berjalan menuju kantin yang tak terlalu ramai,mengingat ini belum jam makan siang – atau orang-orang lebih memilih memakan cokelat yang mereka dapatkan.

"Bagaimana denganmu,_hyung _?"

Hoseok mengaduk _jajangmyeo__n _ yang dibelinya. "Apanya?"

"Pacar~ Kapan kau akan punya pacar?" tanya Jimin. Ia menyeruput jus jeruknya sambil terus menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan penasaran. Hoseok mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya. Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya,tak puas dengan jawaban singkat _hyung_-nya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Hyo Eun dan Jae Eun? Duo kembar yang bahkan mengambil kedokteran hanya agar bisa satu jurusan denganmu." Saran Jimin.

Hoseok menyuap _jajangmyeon_ ke mulutnya. "Tak menarik."

"Kalau Jessica? Ia bahkan 'menyuap' ibumu agar bisa dekat denganmu."

"Dia operasi plastik,kau tau?"

Jimin meringis. Ia melihat-lihat sekitar sementara Hoseok sibuk dengan makanannya. Matanya berbinar ketika mendapati seorang namja yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka tengah menatap Hoseok penuh minat.

"Jeon Jungkook,bagaimana? Dia mahasiswa semester 4,kan? Kudengar dia menyukaimu sejak kelas satu SMA.."

Hoseok berhenti mengunyah. Jarinya yang melingkari sumpit yang digunakannya tanpa sadar sedikit bergetar. Astaga. Namja penyuka warna biru itu sepertinya membawa pengaruh besar. Jantung Hoseok sudah berdetak tak teratur bahkan hanya saat namanya disebut.

Hoseok menelan dengan kasar. "Ia.. Ia hanya seperti ekor,mengikutiku. Aku tak tertarik.. Tingkahnya bahkan menyebalkan.."

Bohong. Hoseok sekali lagi berbohong. Kebohongan besar yang juga menyakitinya.

Jimin mendecak. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar menyebalkan dimatanya. Kenapa bisa banyak namja yang tertarik pada laki-laki semacam Hoseok,sih? Tersenyum saja tak pernah.

.

"Heh! Kalau jalan pakai mata dong!"

Teriakan itu bergema. Hoseok dan Jimin menoleh,mendapati seorang namja tengah menunduk didepan Jessica yang marah. Baju yang digunakan Jessica yang disebut 'gadis operasi' oleh Hoseok itu terlihat kotor,seperti terkena kopi. Namja dihadapan Jessica tetap menunduk,sambil menggumamkan maaf.

Namja itu,Jungkook,menangis dalam diam. Tidak,ia tidak menangis karena dibentak Jessica. Ia jauh lebih kuat dari itu. Hanya saja,kalimat tajam Hoseok yang didengarnya tadi benar-benar menyakitinya.

Hoseok menatap kedua orang itu dengan ekspresi datar,sama sekali tak peduli. Yah,tak peduli sampai akhirnya Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya hingga Hoseok bisa melihat wajahnya.

Oh. My. God.

Hoseok berdiri dan menghampiri mereka dengan cepat,bahkan Jimin pun nyaris terjungkal dari tempat duduknya oleh aksi tiba-tiba itu. Dengan langkah-langkah besarnya Hoseok berjalan menuju Jessica yang masih saja memarahi Jungkook yang hanya diam. Tangannya terjulur dan menarik Jessica menjauh dari Jungkook.

Kedua orang itu kaget. Tapi Jungkook lebih kaget. Hoseok menatap Jessica dengan marah. "Hentikan,Jess.. Kau bertingkah seolah itu satu-satunya baju yang kau punya.."

Jessica tergagap,tak menyangka Hoseok akan memarahinya. Seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di kantin mulai berbisik-bisik,membicarakan tiga orang yang jadi pusat perhatian itu. Hoseok,dengan segala tingkat ke-tidak-peduliannya,meraih bahu Jungkook agar namja itu menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dan yang dilakukan Jungkook selanjutnya benar-benar membuat semua orang disana tercengang.

Jeon Jungkook,namja yang semua orang pun tau kalau dia sangat mencintai Hoseok,menepis tangan laki-laki yang menghiasi hatinya selama enam tahun itu. Kemudian pergi setelah berbicara dengan nada dingin yang bahkan Hoseok tak tau bisa namja itu lakukan,

"Ya,aku baik."

Hoseok nyaris mengejar namja itu,jika gengsinya tidak terlalu tinggi. Langkahnya terhenti. Ia tidak bisa.

"Ada apa dengan namja itu?" tanya Hoseok saat Jimin menghampirinya. Jimin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ia.. Sepertinya tadi Jungkook mendengar ucapanmu tentangnya tadi.. Aku kan bertanya saat melihat dia duduk di dekat kita.."

Sekali saja,Hoseok ingin memukul sahabatnya ini sampai mati.

Hoseok mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Ini berat. Haruskah ia membuang gengsinya dan mengejar namja itu? Atau biarkan saja dan menganggap semuanya tak pernah terjadi?

Jimin melirik Hoseok,kemudian tersenyum. "Kejar dia,_hyung_.."

Hoseok menoleh,menatap Jimin dengan tatapan bingung. Jimin tertawa. "Aku tau kau menyukainya.. Karena itu,kejar dia.."

.

.

.

Jungkook memeluk lututnya,menangis sesegukan di sudut atap kampus yang sepi. Angin kencang yang menunjukkan musim semi akan datang seolah tak mengganggu namja itu.

Sakit. Namja itu merasa ulu hatinya ditusuk pisau tak kasat mata saat mendengar kalimat itu langsung dari Hoseok. Ia tau kalau kemungkinan ia bisa mendapat hati laki-laki itu hanya satu banding satu juta,tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit.

Tiba-tiba saja hp di kantong jaket namja itu bergetar,membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget. Jungkook meraih hpnya,menatap layar _touchscreen_ itu agak lama.

Dari appanya.

Jungkook berdehem pelan,berJungkookp suaranya tidak serak,kemudian mengangkat telepon itu. "Halo,appa.."

.

.

Hoseok berlari menuju atap kampus,tempat yang belakangan ia perhatikan menjadi tempat favorit namja itu. Namja yang dicintainya. Ia membuka pintu menuju atap dengan kasar,meski tak menimbulkan suara berarti. Padangan matanya melembut melihat sesosok namja yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya.

Perlahan,Hoseok mendekatinya tanpa suara. Tak ingin mengganggu telepon namja itu.

"Ya,appa.. Aku tau.. Aku... Aku rasa aku akan ikut pindah ke Busan.."

Tubuh Hoseok menegang. A..Apa? Jungkook akan pindah ke Busan? Tuhan,katakan ia sedang bermimpi.

"Aku.. Aku tak punya alasan untuk tetap disini,appa.." Jungkook tertawa kecil,mengakibatkan air mata yang semula menggenang di pelupuk matanya jatuh.

Tubuh Hoseok bergerak tanpa diminta. Ia meraih hp milik Jungkook,membantingnya ke lantai,dan menarik si pemilik hp ke pelukannya. Jungkook terkejut,tentu saja. Ia mendorong orang yang memeluknya sembarangan itu dengan kuat,tapi tak cukup kuat melawan tenaga Hoseok.

"Jungkook-ah.." panggil Hoseok pelan,nyaris berbisik.

"S.._Sunbae _?" tanya Jungkook,tak yakin orang yang memeluknya adalah senior yang dicintainya. Hoseok mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi.."

"_Sunbae_.. Aku..."

"Dengar.." Hoseok memotong kalimat Jungkook. "Aku hanya mengatakannya sekali,jadi dengarkan baik-baik.."

Jungkook mendongak,menatap Hoseok yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan mata sembabnya. Hoseok mengusap pipi basah namja itu lembut.

"Saranghae.."

Jungkook membelalak. Demi semua koleksi _Hello Kitty_ miliknya,apa Hoseok baru saja mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Jungkook?

"Aku sudah mengatakannya,jadi jangan pergi.."

Jungkook menatap Hoseok lama. Lalu namja itu menunduk dalam. "Maaf.."

Hoseok mengambil satu langkah mundur,menatap tak percaya pada namja itu. Tangannya yang bergetar memegang bahu Jungkook. "Jangan bercanda.."

Jungkook diam. Bagaimana lagi.. Dia sudah menerima permintaan appanya untuk pindah ke Busan. Lagipula appanya saat ini sedang sakit.

Hoseok tertawa hambar. "Jangan pergi.. Kumohon,katakan padaku kalau kau hanya bercanda.."

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Maaf.." ujarnya sekali lagi.

Hoseok tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Ia ikut menunduk,menatap lantai yang terlihat lebih menarik daripada namja yang juga menangis dihadapannya ini.

"Aku.." suara Jungkook tercekat. Ia memegang tangan Hoseok di bahunya,lalu tersenyum sedih. "Aku mencintai _sunbae_.."

"Aku juga!" Kali ini Hoseok berteriak,membiarkan airmatanya terlihat. "Aku dan kau saling mencintai.. Karena itu,jangan pergi.."

Jungkook tetap tersenyum sedih. "Aku.. Aku akan kembali.. Tunggu aku ya,_sunbae_.. Sebentar saja,tunggu aku.."

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Jung Hoseok! Kau dimana?!"

Bentakkan itu menarik perhatian banyak orang di stasiun itu,sementara namja yang berteriak tampak tak peduli. Ia terus saja mengumpat pada orang yang kini tengah tertawa disambungan telepon.

_"__Jangan marah-marah,sayang.. Aku tadi terjebak macet,sekarang sudah di parkiran bandara kok.. Sabarlah sedikit.."_ ujar orang di seberang sambungan. Namja berusia 28 tahun itu menggerutu,tapi tangan kirinya tetap mengelus sayang rambut seorang anak laki-laki berusia dua tahun yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil menikmati es krimnya.

"Cepatlah.. Jungho pasti lelah setelah 8 jam di perjalanan dari Busan ke _Incheon_.. Kau tega kalau anakmu ini sakit?" tanya namja itu. Kekehan terdengar kembali di telepon itu.

_"__Tentu saja tidak.. Bilang padanya,appanya yang tampan ini akan segera sampai.."_

Namja itu mendelik. Sifat narsis suaminya ini sepertinya tak akan hilang meski usianya bertambah. "Ya.. Ya.. Terserah kau saja.."

Hening beberapa saat.

_"__Jungkook-__ah__?"_

"Ya?" jawab namja itu,Jungkook,sembari merapikan mulut anaknya yang belepotan es krim.

_"__Aku mencintaimu.."_

Jungkook menunduk malu,meski ia tau Hoseok tak dapat melihatnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu.."

Jungho,si jagoan kecil yang duduk disebelah Jungkook,menarik-narik baju 'ibu'nya. "Jungho juga sayang Umma Appa~" ujarnya dengan polos.

Jungkook tersenyum manis mendengar kalimat manis putranya itu. Dan senyumnya melebar saat sepasang lengan yang sangat dikenalnya memeluknya dari belakang.

"Appa Umma juga sayang Jungho.." ujar orang yang memeluk Jungkook itu,Hoseok. Jungkook mengangguk,membenarkan pernyataan Hoseok.

"Jungho juga sayang adik bayi~ ~ ~" kali ini Jungho berkata sambil menghambur ke pelukkan 'ibu'nya,menempelkan telinganya pada perut sang 'ibu'. Jungkook kembali mengelus sayang rambut Jungho.

Hoseok meraih sebuah koper besar yang ada disamping Jungkook dan menariknya menggunakan tangan kiri,sementara tangan kanannya merangkul Jungkook yang agak kesulitan berjalan dengan perut 'berisi'nya. Jungho pun mengikuti gerakan appanya,memegang tangan kanan 'ibu'nya sambil berjalan.

Ketiganya berjalan dengan senyuman. Beberapa kali sang appa melempar lelucon garing yang ditanggap tawa keras dari si calon abang.

_._

_._

_._

_Cinta itu...manis kan?_


End file.
